Rien qu'à la poussière
by Nya Nell
Summary: "On va où, Lieutenant ? - Libérer Carentan. Les affaires reprennent." A vrai dire les affaires n'ont jamais fini pour le réseau de résistance 'Victoire', Leone et ses camarades essayent tant bien que mal de défendre la ville tombée aux mains des allemands et de faire sortir les derniers civils. Désespérés, ils recevront l'aide innattendue de la 101ème. OCs ENJOY !


Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fanfiction BoB, j'espère être à la hauteur. Je suis à la fois appeurée et heureuse d'être ici. Donc voilà le premier chapitre/ introduction assez court, je l'ai écrit pendant mes révisions sur un coup de tête et j'espère mener à bien ce projet que je pense continuer surtout pendant les vacances. Donc pas de chapitre avant juillet. Mais c'est avec joie que je partage ces lignes, et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont.

.

_Titre _Rien qu'à la poussière _

___Résumé _"On va où, Lieutenant ? - Libérer Carentan. Les affaires reprennent." A vrai dire les affaires n'ont jamais fini pour le réseau de résistance 'Victoire', Leone et ses camarades essayent tant bien que mal de défendre la ville tombée aux mains des allemands et de faire sortir les derniers civils. Désespérés, ils recevront l'aide innattendue du 506ème. _

_Rating _K+ _

___Disclamer J_e revendique la maternité de quelques OC, sinon j'ai le plus grand respect pour les grands Hommes de la Easy compagnie, et m'inspire de la série de Tom Hanks et Steven Spielberg et du livre de Stephen Ambrose. _

_._

_Bon et bien maintenant: ENJOY !_

**GET AROUND TOWN**

"Get around town gentlemen  
_Venez en ville messieurs_  
It's the bodies count down, the body counts down.  
_Les corps comptent à rebours, le corps compte à rebours_  
Get around town gentlemen  
_Venez en ville messieurs_  
It's the bodies count down, the body counts down.  
_Les corps comptent à rebours, le corps compte à rebours "_

_._

Elle court, elle courait, elle n'avait pas cessé depuis quelques jours. Son vieux fusil en main, amélioré par son frère, à chaque balle tirée elle le remerciait mentalement. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas non plus arrêté de pensé à lui. Elle était sale, sa chemise beige était pleine de terre, de poussière et de sang; pas toujours le sien; et déchirée par endroit, son pantalon a subit les même dommage mais qui grâce à sa couleur foncé il n'avait pas trop l'air malmené à part pour les déchirures aux genoux et autres. Elle était fatiguée, trois jours qu'elle crapahutait dans cette ville remplie de vermines en uniforme vert de gris, qu'elle n'a pu dormir que quelques heures, sa forme physique n'est pas à son maximum, de plus aggravée par le fait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours et que ça gourde ne contenait plus que quelque gorgées d'eau . En plus il fait chaud, on est en juin._ C'est la merde._

_Carentan, _ville maudite, ville fantôme, enfin presque. C'était aussi pour ça qu'on l'avait envoyée là. Elle avait du mal avoir cette ville à moitié détruite et sans la plupart de ses habitants. Elle ressentait un pincement au cœur, elle avait grandit à quelques kilomètres d'ici après tout. Elle les connaissaient tous ces gens, où ils habitaient et pourrait se retrouver dans la ville les yeux fermés, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est là. Pour ses habilités. Beaucoup de civils ont fuis dernièrement la ville mais quelque uns, par manque d'argent ou ne sachant pas où allez sont restés. Alors son job c'est de les faire sortir du village et de les mettre en sécurité. Tout ça bien sûr sous les mitrailleuses et autres tireurs embusqués allemands, sinon c'est trop facile. Évidemment elle n'est pas seule pour faire le boulot, une dizaine de bonne gâchette sillonnaient le village, tous issu de son réseau de résistance 'Victoire'. Son dernier contact avec l'un d'eux remonte à la veille, silence radio depuis. Le premier jour il y avait déjà des morts, aujourd'hui elle redoute le pire, c'est _toujours_ le pire de toute façon.

Ils étaient tous arrivés en même temps mais pas au même endroit de la ville. Le premier jour avait été plutôt paisible elle était restée avec leur chef la plupart du temps. Chef, camarades, père, sage, autant de mots pour qualifié Albert, figure du réseau, la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnant, une bonne patte doublé d'un excellent stratège et d'une bonne pratique de la chimie ou de substance illicite pour faire des bombes. Ils avaient sorti quelques familles, les Renaud qui habitait rue de l'église et les Delamotte à côté de la boulangerie. On redoute toujours de voir tomber un camarade résistant mais le pire est de voir tomber un enfant civil, mais heureusement il n'y en pas eu ce jour là. A midi ils mangèrent un peu, aucun n'avait vraiment faim. Il avait déjà perdu Jean et Raoul à cause d'une grenade boche. Le soir après des tirs allemands ils se séparèrent, Albert partit vers le côté nord de la ville, elle resta dans le sud, le lendemain elle croisa furtivement son ami François qui avait épuisé sa réserve de nourriture, elle lui donna donc la sienne, après elle ne croisa plus personnes du V, diminutif du nom du réseau.

Il fallait qu'il sorte les derniers civils mais tués les allemands n'étais pas une option, et tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie. L'Occupation pesait, surtout dans le nord de la France, soit on était collabo soit résistant, pas de milieu, pas de pitié, pour personne. Dans cet état corrompu au nazi, la chasse aux résistants était ouverte mais parfois même des collabos se faisaient tabasser. Donc pour résumer les nazis tabassent les résistants qui tabassent les collabos qui tabassent aussi les résistants qui tabassent les nazis qui parfois tabassent les collabos . . . C'est l'enfer cette histoire, littéralement. Elle ne savait plus comment elle était entrée dans le résistance, surement grâce à ses frères, quelques années qu'elle y étais, à l'époque elle avait dû trouver normal de rejoindre ces forces qui combattent l'envahisseur. Depuis les allemands lui ont pris des choses inestimables, irremplaçables. Aujourd'hui elle a un rôle important et actif dans la résistances, elle se bat pour survivre, pour conserver ce qu'elle a, ou plutôt ce qu'il lui reste.

A présent elle était cachée dans les combles de la mairie, une petite fenêtre lui laissait un angle de tire suffisant sur l'une des routes principales de la ville, après avoir fait une courte pause et vidée sa gourde. Elle attrapa un sac à bandoulière qui trainait plus loin, jetant toujours furtivement des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle sorti une carte du sac et pris un crayon, elle la déplia; c'était la carte de la ville, avec la position des civils restants, des batteries allemandes; celles abattues et celles à abattre; les bâtiments à dynamiter et autres. Après un long regard et des ratures, elle replia la carte pour la ranger , elle inspecta le contenu du sac: le minimum vital en cartouches, un briquet et cinq bouteilles avec un liquide transparent à l'intérieur et un bout de chiffon imbibé qui dépasse du goulot: les grenades du pauvres ou du résistant, les stocks des vraies sont à sec, retour au fait maison; elle vérifia si le briquet marchait, compta deux fois le nombre de munitions. Elle passa le sac par dessus son épaule, prit son fusil. En dévalant les escaliers elle le chargea et sortit de l'immeuble.

- Préparez-vous les boches, Léone arrive. Ça va faire mal !

* * *

Boon maintenant j'attends vos avis, je pense que c'est un bon premier chapitre mais dites moi si je ne suis pas claire ou si j'ai fait des fautes [je pense qu'il y en a, sales petites bêtes!] et je corrigerais tout ça.

Merci à vous,

Nya


End file.
